Обсуждение участника:OCETP
Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Alex6122 (обсуждение) 14:14, января 2, 2014 (UTC) New Vegas Strip map Hi, Jspoel here from the English wiki. I noticed you're creating some maps for the Russian wiki. I uploaded a blank New Vegas Strip map for your wiki, so you can add the Russian names to it. Hope it's helpful! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 00:53, февраля 17, 2015 (UTC) thumb : Added the names :) Here's the marker. So everything complete. thumb :: Thank you, its really helpful. There are still a lot of maps that i has to remake. OCETP (обсуждение) 06:13, февраля 17, 2015 (UTC) Here's a blank Freeside map! I joined the inside and outside area. thumb : Thanks again =) OCETP (обсуждение) 07:25, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) Here's a Primm map. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 13:32, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) thumb : I installed GIMP and began to study it. More maps is not necessary, thank you =) OCETP (обсуждение) 14:51, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) A Tip I notice stripes in your screenshot maps. You can eliminate them if you freeze the image using the tilde (~), and then with a little luck you'll have a clean map without stripes. You have to be a bit lucky with it, because you may also freeze it at the moment the stripes are visible. Then you have to try again until it is clean. You can see it for example on the New Vegas Strip map. I screenshotted it two or three times until I got the right one. It looks neater, don't you think? Also, make your screenshots at the highest resolution available to your game. 1920*1080, set everything to max/ultra in your options. You'll have the biggest size/best resolution maps. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:14, февраля 20, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the advice, I will bear in mind. And the resolution I'm using max. OCETP (обсуждение) 15:22, февраля 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! К этой же теме рекомендую посмотреть обсуждение по названиям изображений (на англ., с префиксом игры), и не забывайте, пожалуйста, проставлять соответствующие категории («Карты локаций Fallout: New Vegas» или «Карты мира Fallout: New Vegas»). И если будет возможность, викифицируйте названия на картах (с длинным тире и кавычками-ёлочками). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:50, февраля 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Спасибо за ссылки. Обязательно учту. OCETP (обсуждение) 19:47, февраля 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Викифицировать названия на картах, в смысле на самих изображениях? Корректно ли это по отношению к стилизации игры? Там ведь свой шрифт. OCETP (обсуждение) 09:48, февраля 22, 2015 (UTC) Однако Однако, здравствуйте. Ваше пристрастие к выделению запятыми слова «однако» похвально, однако вынужден заметить, что оно не всегда требуется. Согласно правилам, следует выделять только вводные слова. Однако если слово «однако» легко заменяется на союз «но» (как в большинстве Ваших последних правок), выделение не требуется. Пожалуйста, учитывайте. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:01, марта 16, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо, учту. OCETP (обсуждение) 13:12, марта 16, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на моё предложение и, если не трудно, выскажитесь. :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 15:32, сентября 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! Прочитал, проникся. Сейчас нет времени, но позже обязательно составлю свою формулировку понятия "организация" и список.OCETP (обсуждение) 06:56, сентября 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Понял.Хорошо,спасибо Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:22, сентября 8, 2015 (UTC) Голосование категорий Привет! Пожалуйста, проголосуйте. Обратите внимание, голосуем пока за №1 (смотреть заголовок темы). Если Вам некогда, комментировать необязательно, главное проголосуйте, а то никак вопрос не решим. (на данный момент +3/-1) Нужно Ваше решение. В любом случае, спасибо, --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:23, ноября 18, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Сделал. OCETP (обсуждение) 05:40, ноября 19, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо! Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:38, ноября 19, 2015 (UTC) Иерархия Загляните, пожалуйста, здесь намечается нечто особенное, да и Вас касается напрямую.)) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:02, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) Подавайте пожалуйста, заявку и проголосуем, что ли, уже, там мы видимо, не дождёмся конструктива :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 15:25, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) Написал "За" и поддержал в коменте.) :Спасибо за поддержку! OCETP (обсуждение) 10:57, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Карты У Вас где-то есть список карт, которые Вы уже добавили? И какие ещё добавите? Чтобы не пересечься. :) Я занимаюсь внешними(общими), картами самой пустоши, но пока не публиковал. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 10:48, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) : Нет, такого списка у меня нет, но все карты какие я делаю я сразу же помещаю в соответствующие статьи. У меня, конечно, есть все файлы изображений и если надо - я готов предоставить Вам список их названий, из которых легко можно сформировать список статей.OCETP (обсуждение) 10:53, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Пример гифки Салют. Вот пример, как заказывали. Даже два. Примечание - это гифки на прозрачном фоне. Черный цвет - это бэкграунд таблицы, чтобы видно было. :Привет! Могу посоветовать попробовать сделать нечто подобное в программе GIMP. В сети есть огромное количество инструкций по работе в ней, в том числе и на официальном сайте.OCETP (обсуждение) 11:02, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Это здорово конечно, но прежде чем тратить время на изучение новой проги, нужно понимание - в ней мой вопрос решается вообще? Что подсказывает опыт? Сэр Ый (обсуждение) 11:22, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Вопрос понял, попробую что-нибудь сделать - результат сообщу.OCETP (обсуждение) 11:49, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Привет! Проблема в самом формате. gif поддерживает только 1-битный альфа-канал — пиксель или прозрачный, или нет. Решение только одно: в диалоге save for web and devices устанавливать цвет Matte в соответствии с цветом фона, на котором картинка будет размещаться. В данном случае надо ставить чёрный. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 19:26, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) И снова здравствуйте. Теодорико, прошу пардона, как-то пропустил ответ. Но тогда вопрос - а как же была сделана оригинальная гифка с Джексоном? Вокруг нее никакой обводки нет. 14:30, декабря 2, 2015 (UTC) : Вклинюсь и я. Чем, собственно, собирается гифка? Поскольку я сам делал несколько из .png, и ЕМНИП у них нет этих проблем. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:26, декабря 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Уффф… Надо это обсуждение перенести в более заметное место, а заодно и перестать доставать уважаемого владельца страницы. ;) :: Если у изображения чёткий край (исходный джексон, спрайты из классики), то проблем не возникает. Траблы возникают при изменении размера — антиалиасинг сглаживает края и создаёт «полупрозрачные» пиксели, которые требуют наличия градаций альфы. Шоп решает этот вопрос самостоятельно: смешивая цвета изображения и подложки, и присваивая нулевую прозрачность. Однако, это работает только если цвет подложки известен заранее. Избежать этого можно либо производя манипуляции без сглаживания (результат: рваные края), либо вручную приводя альфа-канал к чёрно-белому виду, без градаций (результат: просиженные штаны). --Теодорико (обсуждение) 10:26, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) Чат Вы хотели что-то сказать по поводу символов...Можете зайти в Чат? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 14:31, декабря 5, 2015 (UTC) Братская помощь Здравствуйте!У меня к Вам просьба-предложение. Надо бы помочь одной братской Вики. Не по тематике, а просто я считаю такой любую хорошую Вики-энциклопедию. :) Речь о Elite-dangerous Wiki. Это хороший, перспективный проект, но, увы, пока здорово ненаписанный-незаполненный. Видно, что создавали с любовью: оформление, необычные названия подразделений сообщества, чёткость в составлении... Им возможно, просто не хватает активных участников. Их выдвинули номинантом на Вики месяца в декабре. Это - их шанс привлечь участников и аудиторию, а так неизвестно, знают ли про них люди? Поможете? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:55, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) : Помог =) OCETP (обсуждение) 06:36, декабря 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Спасибо! =) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 07:27, декабря 29, 2015 (UTC) С двухлетней годовщиной заселения в Убежище! left|thumb|Мы рады тому, что Вы с нами!Поздравляем, житель Убежища! Благодаря условиям, созданным компанией Волт-Тек, а также Вашей неугасимой любознательности и исключительной приверженности серии Fallout и нашему Убежищу, Вы по прежнему с нами!!! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:10, января 3, 2016 (UTC) Модератор контента В продолжение темы присваиваю вам статус «Модератора контента». При удалении файлов не забывайте указывать причину. --Alex6122 © 15:39, января 31, 2016 (UTC) :Спасибо! Буду использовать эти права на благо Убежища.OCETP (обсуждение) 17:39, января 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Приветствую коллега модератор контента!)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:48, февраля 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: Взаимно и категорически! =) OCETP (обсуждение) 06:44, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Фокусы с обрезом и бронёй Поделюсь маленькими секретами. Согласно 1 выявленному случаю (с последующим опросом автора эксперимента) можно добыть два образца Костедробителя. Также на самой Ньюке утверждают, что можно добыть дополнительные 3 наряда Туннельных змей путём врубления стелс-боя при глюках в Убежище 106 и проведения реверскражиу у глючных Туннельных змей. По своему желанию и возможности прошу вас провести эти реальные эксперименты с нереальными эффектами. Я лично уже в игру давно не играю (для меня давно нашлись уже другие интересности) и сопровождать Рональда до заветного момента мне очень накладно будет)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:39, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) : Интересно. Попробую повторить эксперимент, но не скоро. Пока у меня чуть меньше свободного времени, чем хочется =) Думаю в течение недели смогу провернуть такой фокус.OCETP (обсуждение) 13:49, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Тайна с Рональдом разгадана, дело было в его злобном клоне из параллельной вселенной.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:21, июня 20, 2016 (UTC) Спасибо : Спасибо! =) OCETP (обсуждение) 07:51, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) Карты Здравствуйте, есть одна вещь, возможно вам помогут с картами.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:54, июня 10, 2016 (UTC) : Здравствуйте! Поглядел, ответил. OCETP (обсуждение) 13:08, июня 20, 2016 (UTC) С днём рождения! Хорошего настроения, быстрой реакции и здоровья.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:32, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) : Большое спасибо! OCETP (обсуждение) 14:42, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) :: Смотрите ссылку! Присоединяюсь, удачи и здоровья, дорогой друг! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 20:47, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: "Ничего не найдено Возможно, владелец удалил файлы или закрыл к ним доступ.А может быть, вам досталась ссылка с опечаткой." Вот такой результат, дорогой товарищ (querido camarada!) Жду исправленной ссылки от Вас.OCETP (обсуждение) 19:31, сентября 21, 2016 (UTC) :::: Исправил в самом своём поздравлении выше(просто как-т о странно работает ссылка в шаблоне. :) Имелось в виду это. «Hautain, camarade!» --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:24, сентября 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::: И я присоединяюсь к Поздравлениям!!! Желаю Вам всяческих благ, здоровья и успехов во всех начинаниях!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:04, сентября 22, 2016 (UTC) Обновление новостной ленты Что-то как-то странно читать на вашей личке про новогодние праздники 2016-го, когда до НГ остался месяц) Кое-кто тоже заинтересовался по картам и действует.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:58, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) : Да уж и вправду =) Пора бы заняться делом. Закончили большой проект с коллегами - прогоним в тестовом режиме и перерыв. Аж ревность заедает, к картам-то! ;) OCETP (обсуждение) 12:21, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Лэмплайт уже другие облюбовали. Совсем без работы оставили бедного модератора-карточника)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:21, ноября 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ну вот я и вернулся) Пока для разнообразия занялся картами четвёртой части. OCETP (обсуждение) 09:21, января 26, 2017 (UTC) Презент : Премного благодарен! Постараюсь и впредь помогать жителям Убежища в меру своих скромных возможностей. OCETP (обсуждение) 19:05, января 30, 2017 (UTC) 93181 Доброго! Просматривая тему заметил, что вы за первый вариант решения. Потом я вспомнил, что вы вроде как одобрили мою заготовку, которая пойдёт по второму принципу, по аналогии с формулярами на администраторов и учитывает принцип из первого предложения. Т.е. у меня симбиоз первого и второго. Или я что-то не так понял и не понимаю вашего выбора?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:27, февраля 21, 2017 (UTC) : Доброго! В общем всё верно, я за вариант №1, предоставленный U.Solo. И за ваш вариант, поскольку вы описываете структуру тем с голосованиями, каковые так же нужны, что подразумевает и U.Solo. Разница в том, что назначение, например, бюрократа происходит решением администраторов и только. Для оперативности.OCETP (обсуждение) 09:47, февраля 25, 2017 (UTC) ::ИМХО какая-то непонятливость и неоднозначность создалась в самом корне обсуждения, а участникам пожинать "его плоды". Тем более, что организатор темы уже не проявляет интереса к ней и не имеет желания доводить дело до конца, как и остальные админы. Как же сложно в такой ненормальной обстановке что-то толковое сделать… лично я за снос этой темы и закопать на 14 км вниз, лишь бы глаза не мозолила. Видимо, хотят безысходностью остальных заразить, но я не поддамся :) Я как-то обдумал ещё раз ваши предложения в обсуждении песочницы и к сожалению моё мнение насчёт нынешней ситуации вокруг админов не изменилось, я просто не могу найти более подходящего для них выхода. Они, скажу вам, даже неплохо устроились, чтобы уходить от ответственности: даже в формуляре на них есть лазейки, позволяющие им отлынивать, но это другой момент) А вопрос о назначении бюрократа и модераторов и происходит решением администраторов (именно их голоса и учитываются в моём предложенном варианте), я лишь допускаю мнение большинства, которое может по возможности высказаться. Так вот: когда тема 93181, то вы поддержите мои формуляры? Какие-то недостатки в них ещё видите? Следует учесть что-то ещё, а то у меня есть насчёт голосовавших за модераторов чата... А то сколько не прошу народа отозваться, то отнекиваются, то скажут что напишут (а на самом деле солгали), а большей части Убежища (даже основным участникам) вообще по барабану на окружающих и их старания.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:04, февраля 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Я поддержу ваши формулировки. А что касается пассивности большинства населения - этого при помощи правил не победить, к сожалению.OCETP (обсуждение) 15:26, февраля 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Да, не победить, поскольку правила — всего лишь определённый вектор действий, приводящий к какому-то смыслу, форме. Это всего лишь одна сторона воздействия, которая приводит к сносу статусов админа, бюрократа и всякого прочего в виде каких-нибудь банов. Но есть и другие способы воздействия — массовость мнений, например. Я её попытаюсь осуществить, может что-то выйти. Ещё меня интересует нынешний формуляр, хотелось бы ваше мнение узнать, поскольку я пытаюсь познать то, что лишь отчасти знаю. Сама же форма и содержание формуляра может отчасти повлиять на деятельность самих админов и их состав, так что этот момент не надо упускать. В формуляре меня напрягает, что пассивность в области обсуждений и ещё кое-где не предусмотрены, это вредно для тех, кто должен быть активнее и иметь больше возможностей. Эти моменты нужно разбирать тщательнее, чтобы удовлетворяло и нынешнее руководство, и мнения обычных участников, даже тех, кто недоволен действиями большинства. Приму к сведению любые идеи, заметки полезную инфу от наших активов, которые идут на связь, в том числе и от вас. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:29, февраля 25, 2017 (UTC) Модератор контента Привет! Прошу заглянуть сюда --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 16:36, июня 30, 2017 (UTC) : Привет! Заглянул, высказал мнение и проголосовал :) OCETP (обсуждение) 20:26, июня 30, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса модератора контента Привет! Загляните пожалуйста сюда. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:01, августа 7, 2017 (UTC) Ушёл на Пустоши, не закрыв дверь С днём рождения Вас, OCETP, будьте здоровы. Неужели вы нас покинули из-за карт?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:09, сентября 21, 2017 (UTC) : Поздравляю с наступившим ранее днём рождения, извините, что не поздравил-отсутствовал здесь. Представляете, мы с ExplorerSmaily, несговариваясь, ввели одновременно! Конфликт редактора! :) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 18:17, сентября 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Присоединяюсь — всех благ!!!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:26, сентября 21, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса администратора Здравствуйте. Я решил подать заявку, надеюсь, что поучаствуете в голосовании. Если вы, конечно, ещё с нами.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:15, декабря 10, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса модератор контента Приветствую! Я подал заявку на статус модератора контента, буду признателен, если вы решите принять участие в этом голосовании--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 21:47, марта 22, 2018 (UTC) Перед 76 Привет. Давно вас не вижу, уже почти год. В свете предстоящей игры-76 участникам не помешала бы небольшая помощь хотя бы в проверке и манипуляциях с файлами хранилища. Сейчас серьёзных войн правок не происходит, защита страниц не нужна. Смотрите обсуждения на форуме, мнение со стороны в некоторых вопросах никогда не повредит, сейчас попытаемся по максималке подготовиться. Если вам до сих пор очень накладно что-либо делать на Убежище в течение очень продолжительных сроков, можете попросить снятие статуса модератора контента у одного из бюрократов. Идёт новая волна пополнения из новых участников (пик запланирован на ноябрь), на этом моменте им нужна поддержка из наиболее опытных модеров и админов.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:39, июня 25, 2018 (UTC) :Привет! Если требуется моя помощь - значит я возвращаюсь.OCETP (обсуждение) 06:24, октября 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Я не бетмен (ему в Убежище не место, слишком агрессивный), но через 4 месяца успел =)OCETP (обсуждение) 17:33, октября 18, 2018 (UTC) Запрос статуса модератора контента Здравствуй, OCETP! Я подал заявку на статус модератора контента , пожалуйста, рассмотри её и прими участие в голосовании. 35x35px Коготь Смерти (обсуждение) 10:21, сентября 30, 2018 (UTC) Форум Привет! Пожалуйста, если есть возможность, загляните в это обсуждение, ещё раз поднял тему назначения модераторов. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:10, октября 2, 2018 (UTC) : Привет! Посмотрел, прочитал, ответил и проголосовал в указанном голосовании. Хорошо, что Убежище ожило. И надеюсь, что наше решение по отмене предыдущего не окажется основанным на слишком большой вере в людей :)OCETP (обсуждение) 07:04, октября 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Ай спасибо! Надеюсь наше решение даст положительные результаты. OCETP (обсуждение) 13:37, декабря 14, 2018 (UTC) Дискорд : Немедленно проголосовал.OCETP (обсуждение) 15:26, июня 2, 2019 (UTC) Голосуй, а иначе... Быстрее бросайте свой отпуск и отдавайте голос Алексу! А потом быстро бегите в отпуск опять) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:41, января 3, 2020 (UTC) Нам важен Ваш голос! — Всего 1 минута Вашего времени — Приветствуем Вас, житель Убежища! Мы надеемся, что данный проект Вам очень понравился. Неважно, редактируете ли Вы статьи, или просто читаете, в любом случае, сейчас нам нужна именно Ваша помощь. В настоящий момент проходит, вероятно, самое важное голосование за последние 10 лет! Которое определит лучший проект из лучших. Конкуренты очень серьёзные и поэтому мы надеемся на Вас! Просто перейдите по ссылки и проголосуйте за Убежище. Торопитесь, голосование скоро завершится. Ссылка на голосование >>> center Вперёд в светлое будущее... в Убежище! Alex6122 © 15:27, февраля 2, 2020 (UTC) :Проголосовал за наше Убежище! OCETP (обсуждение) 10:09, февраля 4, 2020 (UTC)